Short nights and endless days
by Reggie-chan
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha in the woods with kikiyou for the last time. She decides to explore her feelings with Sango. KagomeXsango. Rated M for volence and possibull lemons.
1. The miko returns

Short nights and endless days. 

Chapter one the miko returns

Kagome crawled out of the well. She had left for home a week before she had planed because she had caught Inuyasha in the woods with Kikyou again. She had decided when she was home Inuyasha could have Kikyou she just didn't give fuck any more. Besides with Inuyasha with Kikyou she could just get the shards and spend more time with Sango. She was jolted out of her thoughts by the irritating voice of Inuyasha. "HEY KAGOME WHERE WERE YOU?" The young miko glared at him and uttered two words. "SIT BOY" . Inuyasha fell to the ground and Kagome walked off in search of Sango. When Kagome found Sango her Boomerang had just collided with Miroku's head. "Hello Kagome where have you been" Sango asked with a puzzled look on her face. "I saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyou in the woods and went home to think things over."

Sango motioned for Miroku to leave them. Kagome smiled. "I figured something out Sango". Sango looked at her with an look of wonder on her face. "What did you figure out" Sango asked. Kagome's eyes looked momentarily sad. "I figured out that Inuyasha loves Kikyou .He always had and always will. There is nothing I can do about it. So I am going to stop caring and focus my attention and energy on some one who might actually love me." Sango's eyes light up. There was a possibility Kagome was not speaking about Kouga but speaking of her.

She thought it highly on unlikely but enough of a possibility that she would risk asking a question. "Who might this lucky man be?" Sango doubted that Kagome spoke of her but she had been acting different to her lately. Kagome smirked. "It is no man". Sango's heart began to race Kagome truly returned her feelings. Sango took Kagome in her arms and kissed her lips. Kagome felt warm and safe in Sango's embrace. Sango how ever was distracted by the sound of Miroku's foot steps coming ever closer


	2. Awkward explinations

Short nights and endless days.

Chapter two awkward explanations.

Sango pushed Kagome off of her as she heard Miroku's foot steps. Kagome looked at Sango in surprise as this happened. "Did I do some thing wrong" Kagome wondered.  
Sango noticing the look on Kagome's face mouthed the words "Miroku is coming.  
Kagome's face returned to normal. 

Miroku walked out of the forest and into the small clearing they were in. He look at Kagome and smiled. "Lady Kagome you have returned from your own time. Inuyasha was worried about you". As Miroku said that her face seemed to go black for a moment. Kagome looked at Miroku the color slowly draining out of her face. "I believe Inuyasha was more concerned with Kikyou' s breast ".Kagome said with a slightly angry look on her face.

Miroku looked shocked. "Not again." he said with disgust in his voice. That Baka Inuyasha he never knew what he had. Kagome is and was a beautiful woman. This time I'm not so sure she will go back to him .  
"What do you plan to do Kagome?" Miroku asked this an all seriousness he knew all of them had to continue traveling together if they wanted to have any chance of killing Naraku and gathering the sacred jewel shards.

Kagome thought for a moment. "What I would like to do would be to kill him or pin his sorry ass back to the tree but I need him to get the jewel shards." She looked into Miroku's eyes and started to respond. "I am going to let that fool be with Kikyou if that is what he truly wants. I will still how ever travel with him at least until Naraku is dead or we find the rest of the shards which ever comes first."

Miroku blushed as she was looking into his eyes. That woman has a way of looking threw a man. I better leave before I lose control of my hands. He looked at the two women. "Well Sango Kagome I have to leave. Lady Keada needs help gathering herbs" he said and began to walk away. He knew that must have sounded so fake but he didn't know what else to say.

Kagome and Sango waited till Miroku was out of sight and then a bit more.  
After about twenty minutes had passed Kagome moved closer to Sango.  
As Kagome looked at Sango the way she had looked at Miroku Sango's nipples got hard with desire .  
"I never knew you felt that way about me Sango".

Sango blushed a bit she never thought this would happen.  
"Well I do and know you know" Sango responded. Sango thought for a moment about Inuyasha and Miroku and how they might complicate this satiation.

"We can not tell Miroku and Inuyasha this there is no way to know how they would react." Sango said with an odd look on her face. Kagome looked at her slightly sad. "I understand Sango Inuyasha is a jealous two timing basterd and Miroku is horny and might want to watch things." Sango smirked. 

"We should be getting back to the others now". Sango said. The two women stood up and walked back to Keada's village.   
Authors note: It might take a wile for me to update it might not. By the way thank you every one for reading and rewiring . 


End file.
